The Giving of Presents
by Oscar-Wilde-Inspired
Summary: Three ficlets with Christmas themes. Five year old versions of Dean, Cas, Sam, Michael, and Lucifer give each other presents. Wee!Characters and possible incest if you see it that way. Rated K. Dean/Cas, Sam/Gabriel, Michael/Lucifer sort of
1. Dean and Castiel

A few Christmas time wee!Winchester fics. With wee Gabriel, Cas, Michael, and Lucifer thrown on there for some added fun.

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Pairings:** Dean/Cas, Sam/Gabriel, Michael/Lucifer(sort of)

**Warnings:** Wee!Winchesters and Wee!Everyone else.

**AN:** Okay so I was at work and this lady mentioned to me that she had to get all this shiz for her sons Christmas party, because he's in kindergarten and she has to make it special and everything. That's parts not really important. But anyways that got me thinking about how the Supernatural peeps would spend Christmas, and more importantly how they would spend Christmas if they were all in the same Kindergarten class together. Because we all remember our Christmas parties from when we were little and we shyly gave presents to those little boys/girls we thought we cute. Well I do anyways.

**Cas/Dean**

With a small smile, Castiel the single weirdest kid in class according to Dean Winchester, handed the said Dean an immaculately wrapped present. "I believe it is tradition to exchange presents with someone you like."

Eyeing the present with suspicion Dean almost hesitated in taking it, but his curious five year old self couldn't help but snag it out Castiel's hand. Eagerly tearing the pristine wrapping paper that landed unceremoniously in crumbled shreds on the carpeted ground Dean's eyes lit up when he saw what was contained inside.

"Pie!" Dean grinned as he held up the small pie that fit perfectly in the palm of his hand. "You got me pie for Christmas?"

Nodding Castiel watched as Dean tore open the box and nearly shoved the entire pie into his small mouth causing crumbs and a few stray cherries to fall onto his shirt. The faint smile grew a bit large as Dean closed his eyes and finished rest the pie. Satisfied that Dean had liked his present, his brother had told him the way to Dean's heart was through his stomach, Castiel turned to leave when a small hand landed on his arm.

"Don't you want your present?" Dean asked softly.

Turning back to Dean Castiel nodded, digging into his pocket Dean pulled a small package that was crudely wrapped with duct tape and green wrapping paper. With delight and pride that only a five year old could muster Dean held it out on the palm of his hand to Castiel.

Carefully taking the small package Castiel slowly tore off the wrapping paper until only small pocketknife was left. "It's my favorite one" Dean said shyly as he turned it over in Castiel's hand "see it has my initials on it." Sure enough curved in small rough letters was D W. "You like it?" Dean asked his child insecurities creeping up when Castiel didn't say anything.

Wrapping the pocketknife up in his fist Castiel looked up at Dean with a broad smile "I love it."


	2. Sam and Gabriel

A few Christmas time wee!Winchester fics. With wee Gabriel, Cas, Michael, and Lucifer thrown on there for some added fun.

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Pairings:** Dean/Cas, Sam/Gabriel, Michael/Lucifer(sort of)

**Warnings:** Wee!Winchesters and Wee!Everyone else.

**AN:** Okay so I was at work and this lady mentioned to me that she had to get all this shiz for her sons Christmas party, because he's in kindergarten and she has to make it special and everything. That's parts not really important. But anyways that got me thinking about how the Supernatural peeps would spend Christmas, and more importantly how they would spend Christmas if they were all in the same Kindergarten class together. Because we all remember our Christmas parties from when we were little and we shyly gave presents to those little boys/girls we thought we cute. Well I do anyways.

**Sam/Gabriel**

Eyeing the taller boy from across the room Gabriel grinned as he realized that the boy's back was turned from him. Seizing the perfect opportunity Gabriel crept closer, making sure that the teacher was too busy with other hyperactive children, stopping when he was right behind Sam Winchester. The taller boy was working on what looked like a painting of a Christmas tree with big shiny orbs on it and presents around it. With the manic grin only growing bigger on his face Gabriel snapped out and grabbed a fistful of Sam's hair and pulled as hard as he could on the taller boy's hair.

With a loud cry Sam's hands flew out and knocked over the paint that he had been using effectively ruining his Christmas tree painting. Gabriel started laughing as soon as the cry left Sam's mouth. He was doubled over clutching his stomach when a sound caught his attention. He wasn't too sure what it was until he looked up.

Sam was still sitting in his chair a large piece of paper towel in his hand trying to mop up the spilled paint in hope to salvage his hard work. Stepping to the side to see Sam's face, the grin immediately left his face when he saw the tears rolling down Sam's cheeks.

"Hey" Gabriel said nudging Sam's shoulder "why are you crying? It's just a dumb picture."

"It's not a dumb picture" Sam said back as he gave up with the paint and threw the now thoroughly green paper towel wad down on the desk. "It was for my daddy. And now you ruined it….and I won't be able to…" Sam trailed off as his silent tears turned into not so silent wails.

"Hey hey" Gabriel said trying to calm down the crying boy down, his eyes flew over to where the teacher was well aware of the fact that if the teacher heard Sam's crying Gabriel would get sent to time out, again, for the third time today.

Sam's bottom stuck out as he swiped at his eyes spreading green paint over his cheeks "You're such a meenie head!"

Doing the only thing he could think of Gabriel pulled the candy cane, he had been saving for later, out of his pocket and held it in front of Sam "Do you want to share my candy cane with me?"

At the sight of the candy cane Sam's sobs turned once again silent and he ran his sleeve under his nose getting rid of the snot that had been collecting there. "You…" Sam hiccupped and looked over at Gabriel "you want to share you candy with me?"

With a grin Gabriel nodded "Yep! I'll even give you half of it."

Through his shaggy Sam smiled up at Gabriel his eyes lined red and filled with unshed tears and Gabriel smiled back already thinking about how he could totally get away with pulling Sam's hair again as long as he had a candy handy. Which he always did.


	3. Michael and Lucifer

A few Christmas time wee!Winchester fics. With wee Gabriel, Cas, Michael, and Lucifer thrown on there for some added fun.

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Pairings:** Dean/Cas, Sam/Gabriel, Michael/Lucifer(sort of)

**Warnings:** Wee!Winchesters and Wee!Everyone else.

**AN:** Okay so I was at work and this lady mentioned to me that she had to get all this shiz for her sons Christmas party, because he's in kindergarten and she has to make it special and everything. That's parts not really important. But anyways that got me thinking about how the Supernatural peeps would spend Christmas, and more importantly how they would spend Christmas if they were all in the same Kindergarten class together. Because we all remember our Christmas parties from when we were little and we shyly gave presents to those little boys/girls we thought we cute. Well I do anyways.

**Michael/Lucifer**

"Why are you such a dumb head?" Michael yelled as he threw a block at Lucifer's head.

"Because you're such a stupid face!" Lucifer yelled back as he threw a Lego at Michael, both objects missed their intended targets.

"Take that back!" Michael yelled as he huffed and put his hands on his hips.

"No!" Lucifer shot back copying Michael's stance. "I'm not taking it back because it's true."

"No it's not…you're a lying lair head!" Michael yelled as he stalked up to Lucifer who dropped his arms to his sides.

"Well you're a jerky mcjerk face" Lucifer countered glaring at Michael.

Yelling with anger Michael leaped at Lucifer, his five year old body propelled him forward enough to knock over Lucifer and they both landed in a heap on the ground. Rolling around both threw insults at each other as they pulled at each other's hair and clothes.

"Hey! You two knock it off right now!" The teacher yelled as she ran over to the two fighting boys and pulled them apart. "Why are you two fighting this time?" The teacher asked eyeing each boy suspiciously.

"Lucifer stole my candy cane" Michael huffed out pointing an accusing finger at Lucifer who looked affronted at the accusation. "And he won't give it back."

"I did not!" Lucifer yelled to the teacher "he's lying, he's just mad because no one gave him a present."

"If I'm mad then so are you…because no one gave you a present because you're stinky dumbo."

"There's no reason to talk like that" the teacher scolded Michael. "And Lucifer I thought you said you brought a present for Michael?"

Lucifer's entire face turned red "I was gonna give it to him later" he mumbled under his breath.

Smiling patiently the teacher ruffled Lucifer's hair "Why don't you give it to him now."

Glaring at Michael Lucifer turned and stomped away to his cubby to retrieve his present, the teacher smiling signaled for Michael to follow him.

When Michael reached where Lucifer was standing Lucifer roughly shoved the small box at Michael, the package was wrapped in black wrapping paper "here." Opening the present Michael grinned at the small little heart shaped rock inside that was painted black.

"I got you a present too" Michael said as he reached into his own backpack, which was a cubby away from Lucifer's and handed Lucifer a small package that was wrapped in silver wrapping paper.

Surprise on his face Lucifer unwrapped the present and peered inside the box, inside was small glass heart. He tried but failed to hide the small "Your present is dumb."

"Well so is yours" Michael countered even as he clutched the rock to his chest.

**AN2: Ahhhh and that is all the fluff that I can handle. This is me in the Christmas mood. Writing horribly fluffy and smoochy Supernatural fics where has my life gone? Lol. Anyways I was wondering if possible, maybe, if anyone was bored enough, if someone would be nice enough to draw chibby versions of the peeps mentioned in this story for me. I have these insane pictures of everyone in chibby version acting out these stories. And I can't draw worth beans. Seriously my drawings look a toddler got a hold of a pen and drew on the wall. So yes if anyone is bored enough to draw some chibby pics for me I would forever love them. And I'd be more than willing to trade some fics for pics! That is if they would want to. LOL okay enough of my begging. Review and leave comments, critics! I survive off these. No seriously I really do!**


End file.
